A Crimson Friendship
by shiki94
Summary: Bayley just thought that the reason why her friend didn't go to a Halloween party with her was because she wasn't feeling well. It wasn't until she left the party and saw her friend out that she found out why. Rated T for violence of sorts (RATING MAY CHANGE) BayleyxSasha Banks SLIGHTISH FEMSLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings, all who are reading this ~ I come bringing a fairly festive offering for the Halloween season that I hope will be an enjoyable read for everyone. So, I hope you all enjoy this. =)**

 **(Disclaimer: I own none of the wrestlers used in this story. They are the property of themselves and the WWE. I only own the ideas that are going into this.)**

It was Halloween, and Bayley Martinez could barely hold in her excitement. Halloween was always one of the brunette's favorite times of the year as she saw it as a day where she could act like a big kid and not have that be seen as weird by people around her-even though that was a part of her personality.

"I still don't get why you won't come out with me tonight, Sash," Bayley said as she straightened out the hem of the skirt of her witch costume.

"I already told you, Bay, I'm just not feeling too good," Bayley's roommate and best friend Sasha Banks said.

"Still sucks. And Carmella was really looking forward to you coming to her party tonight," Bayley said.

"I think she'll live with me not coming. Besides, she'll end up having another party fairly soon anyway, so me missing one won't hurt anyone," Sasha pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess so," Bayley laughed a bit. "Well, I won't be out for too long, so try not to have too much fun here without me."

"No need to worry about that. Only fun I'll be having is watching American Horror Story until I pass out," Sasha laughed a bit herself. "Now, go. Don't want to deprive everyone of the life of the Halloween party, now do you?"

"No I do not," Bayley said, grabbing her phone, coat, and key to their apartment. "OK, Sash. I'll be back in a bit. Have fun with your marathon!"

"I will. You have fun at the party," Sasha smiled and waved at the brunette.

Standing in the hallway outside of their apartment, Bayley thought _'Hopefully, 'Mella's party won't go on too long. Sooner I can get back and spend the rest of Halloween with Sash, the better. But until then, I have a party to get to!'_

…

Seeing and sensing that Bayley had finally left, Sasha thought _'Good. She's gone. Now, ...I need to take care of finding something to drink. And_ soon _'_ as she felt her fangs slowly descend and she got out from under her blanket before grabbing what she needed and heading out into the night.

…

The party was definitely a Halloween party. From the music that was playing to the decorations, Bayley found herself having fun with everyone that was there and been doing so for the past couple of hours.

...But, in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but think back to Sasha. She did notice that the purple-haired woman didn't look to be feeling the best, but she just shrugged it off, as she knew that Sasha could take care of herself. _'But can she really? Sash did look pretty sick. ...Maybe I should head back home anyway. It's getting pretty late anyway,'_ Bayley thought. Putting on her coat and grabbing her other things, the brunette said her goodbyes as she left the party to begin her walk back to her apartment.

Making her way down the sidewalk back to her apartment, Bayley kept a look around herself to make sure that she wasn't being followed. _'Almost there. Just gotta keep on down this stretch, turn a corner, another mini-stretch, and then I'll be home,'_ Bayley thought. Pulling her coat closed to help fight the chill in the air, the brunette continued her walk back home.

Bayley had almost made it past an alleyway entrance on her left when noise coming from that direction caught her attention. _'Wait, is that ..._ moaning? _Someone down this way must need help,'_ the brunette thought. Heading down the alley a bit, Bayley soon came upon what looked like two women in the middle of a nighttime hookup. ...But, there was something about one of the women that struck her as familiar….

"Sasha, hey! I didn't know you'd be coming out on a date tonight. You know, you didn't have to lie to about what you were ...doing ...tonight…." Bayley said before stopping as she really took in the sight before her: Looking right at Sasha, Bayley almost turned and ran away. She could see that the purple-haired woman was panting a bit, but that wasn't what started to scare Bayley. No, what was beginning to scare the brunette was the fact that blood was running down Sasha's chin and that _she had fangs and glowing red eyes!_ Holding in a scream, Bayley turned and ran out of the alley and back to her apartment as fast as she could, the visual of this new side of Sasha firmly on her mind. _'What's wrong with Sasha? Why did she look like that? I don't understand. I don't get this at all._ Just what is wrong with my friend?!'

 **...So, yeah. It would appear that Bayley just discovered that her friend and roommate is a ...well, she's not quite sure what to make of what she saw in that alley. All she does know is that something is wrong with Sasha. And the reveal shall come ...in the next chapter. So, until then, don't forget to R &R please. =)**

 **(Just a heads-up about this...I'm not sure how many parts I'll be writing in this. It might just be a two-shot, but *shrugs* we'll see. Also, I plan on having updates for some of my other fics done and posted soon, so please be patient with me with those.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, after Bayley's rather frightening run-in with Sasha in the alley, just what will happen next? Read on to find out, my loves. =)**

Huddled and shaking under her bedsheets, Bayley just couldn't shake the image of Sasha in the alley. _'Sasha with f-f-fangs and b-b-b-blood on her face. Just ..._ what even is she? _'_

…

It still surprised Sasha in the worst way that Bayley had seen her while she was out for a drink. _'This is no one's fault but my own. If I had just been drinking regularly, I wouldn't be in this mess.'_ A growl escaping her, Sasha lashed out and gave a strong kick to a nearby trashcan that put a deep dent in it. Letting out a sigh, Sasha soon came to a realization of what she'd have to do to try to fix things. _'Let's just hope Bayley will be willing to hear what I have to say.'_ Casting a look over to the blonde woman she had managed to lure into the alley as they made their way to the entrance and she wiped her face clean, Sasha said "Thanks for the drink. I really needed that."

"No problem," the woman said before adding with a giggle "You were just amazing, you know?"

"What can I say? I've had practice with this," Sasha shrugged.

"I'll say," the blonde giggled again. A slightly shy tone coloring the woman's voice, the blonde asked "I don't suppose we can meet up again some time, can we?"

"Maybe, we can," Sasha said with a smirk. "But, for now, I have something that I need to go take care of."

"OK. Well, until we meet again, Sasha," the blonde smiled and waved.

"Yeah. Until we meet again," Sasha smiled as she watched the blonde walk away. Turning on her heel after the other woman was long gone, Sasha began the walk back to her apartment and back to her friend that she owed a story to.

…

No matter how hard she tried, Bayley just couldn't seem to go to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was Sasha like how she saw her in the alley. _'And she lives_ here with me _! What if she comes back here and does to me what she did to that woman in the alley? Oh god what if she killed her?! Does that mean I'm next on her list?! What do I do what do I do?!'_

Just when it seemed like Bayley's thoughts were reaching a fever pitch, she heard the door open and the very person on her mind call out _"Bayley? You awake?"_ Not moving or saying anything, the brunette lied completely still in the hopes that Sasha would just go to bed herself. And it seemed like this actually worked. ..That was until-

"Bayley. I know you're awake. You playing asleep isn't fooling me," Sasha's voice could be heard from beside Bayley's bed.

Unable to hold in her panic any longer, Bayley threw off her bedsheets and, moving as far from the purple-haired woman and making a cross with her fingers, managed to say "D-Don't hurt me. Please don't! I've got too much left to live for in my life!"

"Bayley, relax. I'm not going to hurt you," Sasha slowly said as she began to try to calm the brunette down.

"How do I know that for sure?! For all I know you could try to do to me what you did to that woman in the alley," Bayley said, holding out her finger cross a bit further.

"Because, Bayley, that ...what happened in the alley was something that I needed to take care of," Sasha said.

"'Take care of'? Wait. Does that mean you killed that other woman?!" Bayley almost screamed in fear.

"No, no! I didn't kill her!" Sasha began to defend herself. "What I meant was ...every few days or so, ...I have to drink blood."

"W-Why? W-What does that even mean?" Bayley asked, even she had a faint inkling of what her friend was getting at. "Sasha. _Just what are you?"_

Taking a breath in before letting it out, Sasha then said "Well, ...if my fangs and eyes didn't give it away, ...I'm a vampire."

"V-Vampire?" Bayley asked, not quite believing what she just heard. "You mean, like ...like Dracula?"

"In a way, yeah," Sasha answered with a laugh. "Just ...I'm nowhere near as old as he was according to the story."

"Well, to be fair, you probably wouldn't show your age that much anyway," Bayley said with a bit of a nervous laugh. Lowering her finger cross, the brunette said "Wow. This is crazy. I ...I can't believe I've been best friends with a vampire for the past few years now."

Laughing a bit, Sasha said "Wow. You're actually taking all of this better than I thought you would. It's almost like you were expecting to hear this or something."

"In my defense, I've seen and read more than my fair share of vampire stuff, so I guess I kinda knew as soon as I saw you," Bayley laughed a bit as she rubbed the back of her head. Looking up to her friend, Bayley asked "So, what you were doing to do that woman…. You were drinking her blood?"

"In a way, yeah, I was. But, I was doing something else, too," Sasha began.

"Something else like what?" Bayley asked.

"Well, it's just something that I do sometimes, but depending on who I drink from, I sometimes try to repay them for satisfying me," Sasha continued.

"What do you mean by that, Sash?" Bayley asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"You know. I repay them the pleasure that their blood gives me," Sasha explained in the broadest way she could.

It had taken the brunette a while to piece together what her friend was saying before her eyes widened in realization. "Oh! I get it. Well, I think that's a bit of a first, so I think that's ...pretty nice that you do stuff like ... _that_ for people."

Laughing a bit at Bayley's naivety, Sasha said "Yeah, I guess it is."

Laughing a bit herself, Bayley then asked "So now what? What happens now that I know what you are?"

"Well, the way I see things, ...nothing really has to happen unless you want or think something should," Sasha said.

"Really? Wow, that's quite the decision to make, isn't it?" Bayley asked with a nervous laugh. "How about ...we just keep things the way they are between us? I really like having you as a friend, and ...I don't want you being a vampire to be the thing that ends our friendship."

Blinking in surprise, Sasha asked "You ...actually mean that, Bayley? You still want to be friends with a monster?"

"Well, ...yeah, I do," Bayley began. Seeing the surprise on Sasha's face, Bayley continued "Sasha, look. We've been friends for going on five years now. I'm not sure when the whole vampire thing happened to you, but I noticed that hasn't changed anything much about you, aside from the fact that you just have to drink blood now and some other stuff. All I want is for you to still want to be friends with me, even though you're a vampire."

Hearing all of this moved the purple-haired woman's heart largely because she was surprised that Bayley was so accepting of her vampiric nature. A few stray tears sliding down her cheeks, Sasha nodded and smiled. "Yes, Bayley, I would still love to be your friend."

Smiling herself, Bayley leapt out of bed and gave Sasha a tight hug, a few tears of her own rolling down her cheeks. "Great!"

Returning Bayley's hug, Sasha let out a light laugh at the brunette's happiness. At that moment, Sasha wasn't sure how she'd face the road ahead with her roommate and friend knowing her secret, but at least she knew that that same friend would be there by her side to weather whatever would come their way next. _'And I promise to be there for Bayley and protect her from whatever bad shit may come her way. This, I vow."_

 **So,one panic attack, one talk, and big reveal of Sasha being a vampire later, Bayley and Sasha are still friends (Yay!). =D I guess it helps to have to have friends that are willing to hear you out on stuff.**

 **And that wraps up 'A Crimson Friendship'. I hope my Halloween offering was a good read for you all. So, until next time, don't forget to R &R please, and I'll see you in my next updates. =)**

 **(Now, just a random question: I actually had an idea to at least write a third part for this where Bayley gets to experience for herself what comes with Sasha drinking blood from someone. Should I include that as a bonus or just leave the story ending here? Let me know if you all would want to read that.)**


End file.
